Found But Still Lost
by guineamania
Summary: Tony and Pepper, sort of, adopt a ten year old who has been on the run from SHIELD all her life; she gets sucked into the Avenger life pretty quickly. That is, until a certain God of Mischief reveals her haunting past and everything changes … maybe for the better (who knows?)


_**11/12/12**_

**Found But Still Lost**

**I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but this idea bombarded me during a physics test and wouldn't go away so I might as well write it!**

**Summary**** – **Tony and Pepper, sort of, adopt a ten year old who has been on the run from SHIELD all her life; she gets sucked into the Avenger life pretty quickly. That is, until a certain God of Mischief reveals her haunting past and everything changes … maybe for the better (who knows?)

**Please favourite, follow and review! Every reviewer will get a special mention and a cyber-cookie!**

**Chapter 1**

"_**Forget**__**all the bad, so you could make room for the good"**_

**Unknown**

I ran. That was all I could think to do; run. This is the beginning of my story, well the exciting bit anyway. My name is Annabeth and, let's just say, it'll ruin the story if you know my heritage now. I do like a good story, cliff hangers and suspense. Mine is full of twists and turns that would make an amazing novel but it was like the fortune of hel, to live through. My life took another turn for the worst on my tenth birthday so I shall begin there. Let the story commence.

I ran. That was all I could think to do; run. Thunderous footsteps echoed behind me and I sprinted through the streets. To any passers-by it just looked like a friendly game of tag between a girl and her mum and dad but to the people involved it was more than that. I ran. The concrete buildings and hectic pavements raced past at lightning fast pace but the menacing figures grew ever closer. My little legs couldn't maintain that pace any longer so a new tactic was needed. I wasn't beneath underhand tactics; to survive on the streets you need to exploit passers-by. A formally dressed business woman with a kind face was on her phone at the edge of the sidewalk. She was my target. I sprinted over and deliberately bumped into her. "Help me, help me please!" I cried and hid behind her. My small wiry frame meant I could hide behind her easily.  
"What's wrong?" She asked sympathetically; I had chosen well.  
"They trying to take me away!" I muttered and forced a couple of tears to drip down my cheeks. The woman's face hardened and she turned to face my assailants who had skidded to a halt.  
"Why are you chasing this girl?" The woman asked firmly keeping me safely behind her. I smiled at the man and woman.  
"She is a street urchin ma'am we are doing this for her own good," they replied and subtly smirked to me.  
"I don't wanna go," I cried. "They 'urt me miss, please 'elp," the tears we flowing freely and honestly. I was scared; yes it was a lie but I was scared. The kind woman's face was in horror and she took my filthy hand in her immaculate one.  
"If she is an orphan then I will give her a home and it is no more of your concern," the woman replied confidently and led me away. Shock registered on all three faces. She was taking me with her; I would have a home. Now that was a remarkable prospect. As the scary people drifted out of sight I expected the kind woman to let go but she carried in pulling me through the streets. "You don't 'ave to carry on miss! You've been kind enough already," I said and tried to prise my hand out of hers. The grip remained firm.  
"I'm not letting you spend your life parentless and one the streets. If you want to you can live with me and my boss or you can leave but I am going to clean you up and give you a decent meal whatever happens," the kind woman explained with determination and looked to the scrawny child. "My names Pepper Potts, what's yours?" The kind woman, Pepper, asked.  
"I is Annabeth, nice to meet ya," I said and grinned.  
"It is very nice to meet you Annabeth," Pepper replied and smiled as well. They approached a big tower that I remembered as being Stark Tower and walked in the main entrance.

Her boss was Anthony Stark; the Anthony Stark. Iron Man, that Anthony Stark. I had been living on the streets all my life but lies and deceit can get you anywhere and teach you anything. We walked in the front of the building and everyone turned to look. I tried to fade into the background but it is quite hard to when you walk into a business centre when you haven't washed in the past two years. Pepper just strode through all the security with me in her tow; completely oblivious to the barely concealed whispers that followed us. Everything was so big and clean; the walls giving off an unreal glow. The lifts were another feat of wonder; entirely chrome plated with floor to ceiling windows and, in them, I had my first look at my body in a long time. My jet black hair hung limp, greasy and in a tangled mess. My skin, despite usually being pale, had reached a new shade of white and my cheekbones looked as if they could pierce the skin that covered them. The lift clicked to a smooth stop and we both stepped out into the most exquisite room I had ever seen in my underprivileged life. The room blew my mind and the view was spectacular. I couldn't help but gape in shock. Everything was pristine and expensive; I was scared to touch anything in case it broke. Pepper saw my uncertainty and squeezed my petite hand reassuringly. "Tony should be around here somewhere," she murmured to no one in particular and stepped further into the room. The rug was so soft under my sore feet and it was like nothing I had ever felt. A familiar figure walked in from one of the doors and started speaking rapidly to Pepper. I couldn't understand any of the technical terms he was using but I know it was complicated. Pepper coughed lightly and for the first time; he looked up at the two figures. "We can't take in any strays Pep," he stated and returned to his tablet.  
"SHIELD are hunting for her," Pepper said bluntly and her knowledge astounded me. I had heard the name before then and knew that the two agents hunting me worked for SHIELD but what puzzled me, was how this nice woman knew of them. Tony looked up again with a mischievous glint in his eyes and smiled, "we'll that changes everything! Welcome to the family Kiddo!"

That simple statement was more of a revelation than the whole experience put together. "Glad we agree," Pepper replied and encouraged me to step out from behind her. Reluctantly, I did. Tony stepped forwards and squatted in from on me. He had a kind but haggard face and I took an instant liking to him. "Now what's your name kiddo?" He asked and I smiled at the nickname. "So you like that one," he chuckled and my grin grew.  
"Me names Annabeth sir," I replied. "Most call meh Anna," I added.  
"We'll I'm glad to welcome you to our family Anna. You'll be staying here for as long as you wish to," he smiled and stood up to address Pepper. "I believe our guest might need a bath and some new clothes," Tony chuckled and strode off calmly. Pepper looked down at me and smiled.  
"I think he's right sweetheart. I'll set a bath running and get my assistant to get you some clothes. What's your favourite colour?" Pepper asked. I just looked at her with a bemused expression. She sighed and smiled. "Do you know your colours?" She asked patiently and I shook my head. She pulled out a device I now know as a Starklet and loaded something up. I had all the colours on and she held it out to me. "Which ones do you like best?" She asked and I examined the device with unbridled interest. In the end I chose green and gold and Pepper smiled. "Just like your eyes," she whispered and smiled. I was used to people mentioning my eyes. They were a bright green and seemed to glow. She returned to hold my hand and we walked through the room until we reached another door that opened up into a massive bathroom that shone with a white light. Everything was spotless and perfectly organised and I stepped carefully trying not to touch anything. Pepper started running a boiling hot bath and tipped some of her bubble bath into it. Bubble bath was also a new concept to me; a wonderful invention. While it was running she pulled out her phone and dialled her assistant. "Hey, Paula. Can you pick up some stuff for me? Thanks, I need some age 7 clothes in preferably green and gold for a little girl. And some shoes the right size for an eight or nine year old as well as some pyjamas. Also anything else an eight year old girl might like. I'll explain when you get here. Thanks again," Pepper said to her assistant on the other end of the phone. She put it away and returned her attention to me.

She helped me out of the rags that had been my only belongings for the past couple of years. Before she could throw them away I pulled an old gold chain necklace out of the pocket and fastened it around my neck. It had a green stone hung from it and glistened by the electric light. "That's nice sweetheart," Pepper commented and smiled. "Where did you get it?" She asked obviously trying to get me to speak.  
"My mum gave it me. She said if I wore it, then mum or dad would find me soon as dey could," I murmured and fiddled with the stone.  
"When was this?" Pepper asked softly.  
"Eight years," I replied and swirled the boiling water around my finger. It left brown dust clouds in the water so I pulled it out.  
"And how old are you darling?" She asked.  
"I think I am around ten?" I replied and looked up at the only person who had ever cared and the tears formed in my eyes. She saw this and stopped the question and answer session. She lifted me up and gently placed me in the water. It was like I was in heaven.

The bath was like nothing else. It was warm and comforting and smelt wonderful. My senses were bombarded with amazing feelings. I gasped and grinned as I settled down and huddled my legs. Dirt was falling off in clumps and the water slowly turned a murky brown. The absence of filth showed my porcelain skin and jutting ribs. I just sat there and Pepper waited patiently. A knock at the door jutted me out of a trance and I dived backwards. "It's alright Anna, that'll just be Paula! I'll be right back," she said softly and I slowly sunk back into the water as I was before. Pepper left and shut the door quietly behind her. It wasn't long before she opened the door again and stepped in with a bundle of clothes balanced on her arms. She laid them out on the radiator and returned her attention to me. "Do you want me to wash your hair?" she asked kindly and I nodded hesitantly. Pepper slowly lifted out the pulled and pushed a button on the wall. The shower head slid out from the wall and I jumped away from it uncertainly. Pepper smiled and lifted it down to show the fascinated young me. She switched it on and the pulsing jets fascinated me. Pepper slowly and softly brushed through my knotted hair and slowly it returned with a black sheen and slight curls, mostly at the ends. As the water trickled away, I involuntarily shivered and Pepper smiled. She helped me out of the bath and draped a heated towel over my bony shoulders. It was plush and warm and I automatically cuddled into in it and disappeared behind the red towel. Pepper giggled and ruffled my hair with another towel. She passed me over the clothes and smiled. "I'm going to get you something to eat now while you get dressed. Ok darling?" she asked nicely and I nodded from beneath the towel. Pepper grinned and stepped out of the room leaving me alone for the first time since I walked into their house. I waddled over to the radiator with the towel still wrapped round my shivering shoulders.

The pyjamas that were laid over the radiator were white, red and gold and had a little cartoon of Iron Man on the front. I smiled to myself and dived into them as soon as the towel had hit the floor. They were fleecy and warm and were the best clothes I could ever remember wearing. I looked back around the bathroom and set my determined mind to returning it to how it looked when I walked in. I calmed my breathing and a green haze covered my petit hands; within seconds the water was cleaned up, the walls shimmered, the towel was blow dried and hung up on the rail. Pleased with my work, I slowly stepped out of the bathroom back into the extravagant apartment. Pepper was stood behind the counter in the mini kitchen and beckoned me over. She examined me in the pyjamas and nodded. "Oh, I'm so glad they fit," she muttered and gestured for me to sit on one of those spinning stools. I jumped up and couldn't resist the urge to spin round like every child does when they are young. A chuckle rose from behind me and Tony jumped onto the chair next to her and spun round as well. "Big kid," Pepper sighed and I smiled.

"Being an adult is no fun though," he moaned and I smiled slightly. "What's for tea Pep?" he asked and she rolled her eyes again.

"Toasted sandwiches and I know you want salami, cheese, mayo no butter," she said without looking up from the chopping board.

"You know I love you don't you?" he asked with a seductive grin.

"Yes, you tell me every time that I do something for you," Pepper replied sarcastically. I couldn't help smiling at the friendly banter between the two adults. Pepper slid a plate over the counter and it settled in front of me. I examined the sandwich warily and felt the two pairs of eye fixed on me with an air of nervousness. I hesitantly picked up the warm sandwich and took a small bite. The taste sensations exploded in my mouth. It was like nothing I had ever taste before and I couldn't resist anymore. The rest of the sandwich didn't last long and within seconds it was gone. "Do you want another?" Pepper asked and I nodded eagerly. Another one was presented in front of me and it was devoured as quickly as the other. I was about to ask for another when my stomach started to groan. The realization hit me at the same time as it did Pepper. She pushed a bowl over the counter and I threw up into it. Never eat two large sandwiches in quick succession when you haven't eaten a proper meal in about a year; not a good idea. As soon as I had finished the bowl disappeared through a hatch and everything started to go woozy and I stopped spinning subconsciously. Arms softly picked me up from behind and I screwed my eyes shut. "Take it slow next time kiddo," Tony whispered as he carried me out of the room.

**A/N – Well, hope you all like and PLEASE review! It will help me write; constructive criticism is entirely welcome but no flames please!**


End file.
